Lover's Moon
by Cayne Salem
Summary: Jacob Black is reunited with a childhood friend, and they realize that their friendship is deeper then that and all the while the House of Culex has raisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers Moon:**

--La Push; Washington--

Jacob along with his father; Billy Black and Sam Uley; the leader of his pack are waiting at the entrance of their village for the arrival of a fellow tribe; the Cherokee. Jacob was overjoyed, he couldn't believe that after so many years he would finally be able to see his childhood friend. It has been over seven years since he has seen; Balthasar Trudeau, they were born on the same day, at the same time and grew up together and even though they weren't brothers other members of tribe believed that they were twins. When they turned nine they were parted, Balthasar's father; Knox Trudeau, figured it was time that they rejoined his grandfather's tribe and become official members of the Cherokee tribe. Jacob was heartbroken he felt as though he lost his brother but in reality it was his best friend. The sounds of a truck driving down a dirt road snapped him back into reality, two trucks came to a stop and several men and women stepped out. Billy wheeled his chair forward, "Knox it is so good to see you." "You too my old friend." Knox leaned down and gave Billy a hug, "And this must be Jacob?" "Yes it is, Jacob say hello." Billy said. "Hello." Jacob stated. "Did Balthasar come?" "Yes he should be helping unload the trucks." Knox said. "Thanks." Jacob then darted off. "He has been waiting for this for days." Billy said, "He's been talking about Balthasar since I told him you were coming." As Jacob rounded the truck he could see a young boy with short dark hair and wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt, "Balthasar!" The young boy turned around and Jacob's face lit up and he sprinted off towards him. He hit him with so much force that the impact caused both boys to fall onto the ground, "Jay it's so good to see you." "Same here. My god Balthasar you got so tall." Jacob said. "Hey Jeremya, you mind if I leave?" "No go ahead!" Jeremya shouted back.

Adrian watched as Balthasar walked away with Jacob, "Hey Adrian are you going to stand there or help us." Jeremya asked. "What, oh sorry my mind was somewhere else." Adrian said. "Yeah I know now get to work." "So Jay how've you been?" Balthasar asked. "I've been great. I finally phased into a wolf." Jacob said. "That's great, I bet your father was so proud." Balthasar said. "He was." Jacob said, "What about you?" "What about me?" Balthasar questioned. "Have you phased yet?" Jacob asked. "No not yet. And I'm beginning to think I never will." Balthasar said. "What makes you say that?" Jacob asked. "Well, all of the other pack members have. I don't think I have the wolf gene in me." Balthasar said. "What of course you do. I know you do." Jacob said. "And how do you know that?" Balthasar asked. "I can smell it on you." Jacob said. After that statement they walked in total silence at least until they made it to the river, "Say Balthasar, you remember the last time we were here?" "Yes, we were eight and you didn't know how to swim so I thought you." Both boys sat down near the river bed, "Well, I do have some good news." "Really what?" Jacob asked. "Well, along with four other guys I started a band called The Lobos." "Wow, that's awesome." Jacob stated, "So what does your dad think about you not phasing yet?" "Well, he thinks I'm just a late bloomer." Balthasar said, "But like I said I don't think it's in me." "Will you stop saying that it's in you I can smell it." Jacob said. "Okay if I have it in me like you and my father say I do why haven't I transformed yet." Balthasar said. "I don't know." Jacob stated. Both boys laid back on the grass, "You know I was heartbroken when you left, I didn't even get to say goodbye." Jacob said. "I know I was to, Jay." Balthasar said; he then propped himself up on one elbow and looked into Jacob's eyes, "I love you Jay." He then leaned down and placed his lips on top of his at first Jacob was caught off guard, he didn't quite know what to do because he has never kissed anyone before not even a girl and the thought that he might be gay has never crossed his mind until now. Balthasar's lips felt so warm and they tasted so sweet, before he knew it his hands began to roam throughout Balthasar's hair, they parted to breath. "Wow." Jacob managed to say, "What was that for?" "What, you didn't like it. Oh god, I'm so sorry, I just thought." Balthasar began to remove himself from Jacob, but he was stopped. He turned and looked at Jacob, "No I did like it I just want to know why you did it." "Just wanted to. I hope it was okay." Balthasar said. "It was better then okay it was amazing." Jacob said. Just then Balthasar turned his attention away from Jacob and glanced across the lake, "What is it?" Jacob asked. "Someone's coming." "What? How do you know?" Jacob asked. "I can smell this sweet smell like roses and I can also smell death." Balthasar said. "You see the wolf gene is in you. I mean you can smell things from a distance." Jacob said. "So it is." Balthasar stated he then stood up, "Come on get up." He extended his hand out to him, Jacob placed his hand into his and was yanked up. "Why are we leaving?" "I can smell more then the two I mentioned." Balthasar said, he was still glancing across the lake. "Hey it's okay it's just Bella and her boyfriend Edward Cullen don't worry he won't come over here." Jacob said. "Are you sure cause the scent is getting closer by the minute." Balthasar said. "Yes he knows he's not allowed to step foot on our lands." Jacob said. "Okay we are safe it stopped moving." "Wait Balthasar are you saying that you can tell if the scent is moving and tell how many there are just by their scent." Jacob said. "Yes and I know how far it is." Balthasar said. "Wow, that's amazing I can only pick up one scent at a time." Jacob said, "You see I told you it was in you."

--Across the Lake--

Bella stopped a few inches away from the river bed, "Edward what's the matter why'd you stop?" Edward had this confused look on his face, he then turned towards Carlisle, "You smell it to?" "Yes." Carlisle said. "Smell what?" Bella asked, "Edward what's going on?" Just then Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stepped next to Carlisle, "How's that possible, Carlisle?" Esme asked. "It can't be possible or at least I don't think so." Carlisle said. "Alright guys you're freaking me out more so then usual." Bella said, "Mind telling me what's going on?" "Well, some how we can all smell a vampire scent across the river. On the La Push lands." Edward said. "But I thought that all vampires had an agreement with the La Push tribe and could never step foot on their lands." Bella said. "We do but others aren't like us." Edward said. "Carlisle we have to find out who it is and why they are on the La Push lands." Esme said. "I know we do but we can't step on their lands we made a promise." Carlisle said. "I can go. I mean if you want me to and besides I'm friends with Jacob." Bella said. "No Bella I can't ask you to do that and besides you won't be able to tell who the vampire is even if you do go." Carlisle said. "Really it's not a problem and I think I can figure out who a vampire is I figured out Edward didn't I." Bella said. "Bella I won't allow it." Edward said. "Well, luckily I don't take orders from you cause I'm going." Bella said.

--La Push--

Balthasar and Jacob had just made it back to the reservation when he picked up that same scent of roses, "Stop." "What is it?" Jacob asked. "Someone is coming, I smell the roses again." Balthasar said. Jacob turned around and saw a girl with long dark hair and paleish white skin walking towards them, "It's just Bella." "Hey Jacob!" Bella yelled, "What's up?" "Bella hey, this is Balthasar; an old friend. Balthasar this is Bella." "Nice to meet you." Balthasar said. "You to." Bella said, "So what's going on?" "Well, Balthasar is from the Cherokee Tribe from Texas they came up here for a celebration." Jacob said. "Really mind if I stay and watch?" Bella asked. "Sure no problem in fact my dad has invited you and your dad; he should be here shortly." Jacob said. "So Balthasar how old are you?" Bella asked. "Sixteen." Balthasar stated, "Listen I know I just met you and all but do you have a boyfriend?" "Yes I do." Bella said. "Is he a vampire?" Balthasar asked. "Balthasar stop it." Jacob said. "No it's okay Jacob. Yes he is." Bella said. "How did you know?" "I can smell him on you." Balthasar said. "You reek of death." "Well, on that note I think I'll go check and see if my dad has shown up yet." Bella said. Jacob turned to Balthasar as she walked away, "What the hell is wrong with you?" "What I couldn't help it." Balthasar said. "Listen next time just don't say the first thing that comes to mind okay." Jacob said. "Alright I think I should go tell her I'm sorry for what I said." Balthasar said. "No just leave it alone for now." Jacob said. "I'm sorry are you mad at me?" "No just upset that's all." Jacob said. "Okay well let's get back my dad is probley looking for me." Balthasar said. "Okay." Jacob stated.

--Volterra; Italy; The Volturi--

Aro, Marcus and Caius along with their wives; Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme sat in their chairs at the front of the large room while several guards stood in front of them. Only a few are ever called by name; Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelesa and Renata, "What news do you have for us Jane?" Aro asked. "Milord, Edward and this Bella girl grow more in love by the day if nothing is done I fear that nothing will part them." Jane said. "Fine your job is to part them by any means necessary." Aro said. Jane stepped forward but before she could say anything the large doors opened and in walked a man wearing a red suit with black pin strips, black shoes with red straps, a red top hat with a black strap across it and in his hand is a red cane with a black red eyed skull and a black tip. "Who are you?" Aro shouted. The man slowly walked forward as he neared them he removed his hat and smiled. "I won't ask you again!" Aro shouted. The man just stood there, Aro stood up, "I said who are you?" Before the man could say a word three black smoke clouds shot out of his hat and swirled around the room one even knocked Aro on his behind and one swirled around the five guards causing them to fall as well. Aro got back up just as the clouds touched ground and formed bodies, one was a female who has long white hair and pale skin, she is wearing a long black dress with a lacey bottom and black thigh high boots. The others are males, one is a tall Hispanic man who has short dark hair, tanned skin and he is wearing black jeans with a black tight shirt and the other is a medium height man with shoulder length brown hair and he is wearing a dark blue shirt with black slacks. "I am Count Shedu Damask." He smiled once again but this time his eyes glowed red. Aro was in shock as was Marcus and Caius, they have heard of Count Shedu Damask and of his clan but never did they think they would ever meet him. "This can't be." Count Shedu stepped forward, "Do you fear me?" "W-Why have you come here?" Aro asked. The guards stood up and Jane was first to step forward, "No stand down." Marcus stated. Jane stepped back, "Wise choice young one." Count Shedu stated. "Now to answer your question I have come here because The House of Culex has become aware of your problem." Aro as did Marcus, Caius, and their wives stepped down from their chairs, "I wasn't aware that this has reached The House of Culex's ears." Count Shedu along with his three companions sat on the chairs, "Oh it has and frankly Aro they aren't happy with you right now." "Milord what do they plan to do?' Aro asked. "Well, you are lucky they don't plan on doing anything about it. They figured that this is your problem and that you should fix it." Count Shedu said. "I am merely here just to make sure that the problem gets dealt with." "And what do you pose we do about it milord?" Aro asked. "That's not my concern but I have sent someone to check on this Cullen's boy and his family, they are of interest to me." Count Shedu said.

--Washington; Cullen's House--

Edward stands outside of his house, "I shouldn't have let her go." He paced back and forth, "I should have gone not her." He then rushed into the house, "Carlisle we should go get her." "Edward clam down Bella will be fine the wolves won't hurt her, her father will be there." Carlisle said. "But I just got this feeling something is wrong." Edward said. "Look you will know if she is in any sort of trouble." Carlisle said. "You're right I just don't like it that's all." Edward said. Just then the sky was blacken out by dark clouds, thunder roared as lightning crackled, both Carlisle and Esme walked outside as a strong gust of wind blow by. "Carlisle I don't like the looks of this." Esme said. "Neither do I." Carlisle said, "Let's go back inside." he rushed her and Edward back inside just as several smoke clouds launched out of the sky and towards the ground when the clouds touched down they formed bodies, one of them formed the body of a female who is wearing a black silk shirt with dark pants and her hair is black with white streaks. The other two formed the bodies of two males one is wearing black pants with strings attaching the legs together and his shirt is tight and black, his hair is short, black and he has blonde streaks through it. The other is a much taller man with short brown hair and he is wearing a brown suit. "Who are you?" Carlisle asked. "Why are you here?" "Stregone Benefice." the man in the brown suit stated. Carlisle was in shock cause no one not even Esme knows his real name but this person or rather vampire does and how could that be. "We are here on the behalf of the House of Culex." Now Carlisle was even in more shock why would the House of Culex send someone to him, "Milord's and milady." Carlisle said as he bowed down. "Carlisle what are you doing get up." Edward stated. Esme bowed along with Carlisle, "My boy if I were you I would show respect to the House of Culex." the brown suit man said. "And why is that?" Edward asked. "Oh Carlisle, you didn't tell your children who the House of Culex is shame on you." "You may rise Carlisle and Esme." The female said. "Edward the House of Culex is the royal house of vampires they are even higher up then The Volturi. They have been around since time began." "Yes I am Jude Statemen, this is Camillo Bathory and my daughter-in-law; Camilla Bathory." Jude said. "Carlisle a problem has arise that has reached the ears of the House of Culex." "And that is?" Carlisle said. "Isabella Swan." Jude stated. Anger arose in Edward, "You stay away from her!" "And who is gonna stop me you?" Jude asked. "If I have to yes." Edward stated. "Oh my boy I am far beyond your power and could end you with a flick of my wrist." Jude said. "The girl poses a problem to our race and if and when the time comes she will be dealt with." "No!" Edward yelled as he rushed Jude, "Edward no!" Carlisle yelled. Before Edward could even reach Jude, he was tackled by Camilla which sent him flying through a glass window, then through a brick wall and crashing through the dinning room table. "Please milord's and milady he doesn't know how to respect you." Carlisle stated as he stood between them and the house, "Stregone, see to it that he learns his place in the vampire world." Jude said. "Yes milord and thank you." Carlisle said. "Now go to him." Jude said. Camilla turned to Jude as both Carlisle and Esme went inside, "Why not make an example of the boy and show them our power." "Because Camilla our master does not wish any harm to come to the Cullen's unless we don't have any other choice." Jude said. "And you know what will happen if we disobey him."

--La Push--

Jacob and Balthasar arrived at the entrance of the Tribe's grounds just as Sam Uley and a few members of the La Push pack exited the woods, "Jacob buddy where were you?" Paul asked. "Yeah man we had so much fun but Embry here was too scared to jump off so we pushed him." Quil said. "What I don't like heights." Embry said. "So Jacob who is this?" Sam asked. "Oh right Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil this Balthasar Trudeau. Balthasar this is Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil." Jacob said. "Hey man nice to meet you." Sam said. "Yeah same here." Balthasar said. "So I take it that you're a wolf too?" Paul asked. "No." Balthasar stated, "I haven't transformed yet." "Aw how sad well it will come if it is in you." Paul said. "Paul stop it." Jacob snapped. "What it is man, I mean what if he doesn't have the gene like we do." Paul said. "He does Paul I can smell it in him and besides he could smell Edward and Bella across the lake and he could smell Edward on Bella." "He's right Paul I can smell the wolf in him too as to why he hasn't transformed is beyond me." Sam said. Just then Jeremya and the rest of the Cubs walked up behind Jacob and Balthasar, "Everything okay Balthasar?" "Yeah I was just meeting the La Push pack." Balthasar said. "Oh okay." Jeremya said, "So this is Jacob Black?" "Yes, Jere this is Jacob." Balthasar said. "Jacob this is Jeremya, Tammy, Nathaniel, Ephron, Trent, Andrew and Adrian." "Nice to meet you all." Jacob said. Tammy began to circle Jacob as she did she sniffed the air, "Oh Balthasar I can see why you like him. He smells so sweet just like roses." her long golden blonde hair flowed in the wind. "Tammy down." Balthasar barked. "What I was just saying I meant nothing by it." Tammy said. "Just back down Tammy." Jeremya said. "Alright fine." Tammy backed away from Jacob and returned to her pack. "So Jacob how old are you? And have you phased yet?" Adrian asked. "I'm sixteen and yes I have." Jacob said. "Well, isn't that nice you do know that our boy here hasn't and some of us think he never will." Adrian said. "Adrian stop it." Jeremya said. "Well, I think you're all wrong I think he will transform I can smell it in him and so can Sam." Jacob said, "Maybe it just takes longer for some to transform maybe it's just waiting for when he can handle it." "Maybe but don't hold your breath on that. I mean he doesn't even know who is mother is for all we know his dad could've screwed any woman that's not apart of out tribe or race." Adrian said. Anger flared up in Balthasar, "Adrian stop." Jeremya said. "What it's the truth and he knows it." "Adrian that's enough." Andrew said. Tammy backed away even farther from the boys cause unlike them she knows the truth about Balthasar and knows what he is capable of. "Adrian how could you say that about Balthasar? I thought you loved him?" Trent said. "Loved that's the key word I don't love him anymore he made his choice." Adrian said. "Adrian that's enough!" Jeremya barked, "Stand down now." "Fine I'm done with him anyways." Adrian said. "We're not done yet Adrian!" Balthasar shouted which to everyone sounded like an actual bark. Jeremya looked into his eyes and saw that they had turned a dark yellow color, he then stood in front of Balthasar and held him in place, "No Balthasar stop this, this isn't the way." Tammy joined Jeremya, "Balthasar look at me." He paid her no mind his sights were set on Adrian, "Look at me!" he reluctantly turned his attention to her, "Adrian isn't worth this. He isn't worth you losing yourself. I mean look you have your best friend back don't let Adrian make you lose that again." Balthasar looked at Jacob and he saw how worried and scared he was, his eyes returned to normal and Jeremya let him go, "Adrian go back to the Tribe, I'll deal with you later." Jeremya said. "Fine." Adrian walked off. "Listen we are sorry about Adrian he has a bad habit of speaking before he thinks." Jeremya said. "Come on Jacob let's go somewhere else so we can talk." Balthasar said. "Okay sure." Jacob said. Both packs watched as Jacob and Balthasar walked away, "Sorry about my reaction earlier Jacob, I didn't mean to scare you." "It's okay, I understand and yeah I was a little scared but I was more concerned for you." Jacob said.

"I'm okay Adrian just really gets to me sometimes." Balthasar said, "Ever since we broke up he just knows how to push my buttons and I can't help the way I get." "It's okay." Jacob said, "So you dated him?" "Yeah for about four months but it just wasn't working out right so I ended it." Balthasar said. "I mean yeah when we first got together we were happy and it was good but as the months went by he got a little abusive towards me so I knew I couldn't stay with him. And I think that's why he acts the way he acts when he sees me." "So why did Tammy say I smell like roses?" Jacob asked. "Well, Tammy has the ability to not only smell vampires but she can also smell the scents of other people be they human, vampires or werewolf. Which is why we call her Hunter." Balthasar said. "Ah okay so how come she was the only one that was able to clam you down when you were raged up?" Jacob asked. "Cause somehow me and Tammy share a special bound, some think that she imprinted on me but that's not it cause she's in love with Jeremya. So we don't really know what it is." Balthasar said. "Well, that's good at least someone can clam you down when you're like that." Jacob said. "But what did she mean by you don't want to lose yourself?" "Well, in our tribe we have come to discover that if someone has the wolf gene in them and they have yet to turn and if they turn under rage and anger they won't be able to turn back into human and they will lose their memories." Balthasar said. "Wow has it happened before?" Jacob asked. "Yes it happened to only two of our tribe members." Balthasar said. "So do you get like that often?" Jacob asked. "Yeah but it only happens when Adrian is around cause he just keeps pushing my buttons." Balthasar said, "And Tammy is the only one that is able to clam me down." "So is it true then?" Jacob asked. "Is what true?" Balthasar asked. "Do you know who your mother is?" "Well, no I don't but my dad married Eileen and she has been my mother figure since I was five." Balthasar said. "So to me she is mother." "Well that's good." Jacob said. They both sat down by the lake.

--The Volturi--

Aro along with Marcus and Caius stood before Count Shedu Damask as the doors opened and in walked several vampires; Zafrina of the Amazonian Clan, Peter of the American Nomads, Eleazar of the Denali Coven, Tia of the Egyptian Coven, Alistair of the European Nomads, Siobban of the Irish Coven and Vladimir of the Romanian Coven. "Welcome follow vampires." Aro said. "Aro, you worthless coward how dare you summon me like an animal." Vladimir said. "Clam yourself Vladimir for I did not summon you." Aro said. "Then who did?" Vladimir asked. Count Shedu stood up, "I did." Vladimir turned, he along with the other Coven leaders dropped to one knee and lowered their head, "Milord, please forgive me for I did not know it was you who summoned us." Vladimir said. "You are forgiven." Count Shedu said, "Now I have called you here for one Isabella Swan." "What about her, milord?" Zafrina asked. "She is not to be harmed by any means the master has very special plans for her and her gift." Count Shedu said. "But milord, she is human and she knows too much of our race." Zafrina said. "True but she is valuable to the master and we don't wish to anger him do we?" Count Shedu said. "No milord." Peter said. "Good now on to other business." Count Shedu said. Just then one of Count Shedu's companions grabbed Eleazar by the back of is neck and lifted him up, the other coven leaders stood up but they were imminently blown against the wall, "Do not interfere." Count Shedu said. "Now Eleazar I hear you can identify the gifts of other vampires is this true?" He nodded his head yes, "Well, that is a very useful gift indeed." Count Shedu stated, "Aro why haven't you used this as a weapon?" "Milord, we had no idea about his gift this is the first time I am hearing of it." Aro said. Count Shedu walked up to Aro, he then placed his hand on his check, "Poor Aro." he then smacked him and sent him flying against the wall and before he could hit the ground Count Shedu's hand wrapped around his throat and held him in place against the wall, "Don't lie to me." "Please milord I-I-I-I didn't know." Aro pleaded. "You lie I can smell the truth and fear on you. Tell me the truth did you or did not you know of his gift?" "I did not know milord." Aro said. "Lies!" Count Shedu shouted. Caius stepped forward, "Milord, he tells you the truth he did not of his gift I did." "Well." Count Shedu released his hold on Aro and let him fall to the ground, "Okay that's good to know." Count Shedu went back to Eleazar, "You may release him, Lysandra and Lysander release the other leaders." "Yes milord." Lysandra let Eleazar go at the same time Lysander let go of the other leaders, "Eleazar we have use of your gift but only if you want to join us we will not force you." Count Shedu said. "Where will I go?" Eleazar asked. "To Romanian where you will live with the House of Culex and there you will develop your gift." Count Shedu said. "I can not leave my girlfriend Carmen for I love her with all that is in me." Eleazar said. "So be it we will only offer this deal to you once more when we think you are ready." Count Shedu said. "Yes, milord." Eleazar stated.

--La Push--

Jacob and Balthasar had fallen asleep by the river bed in each others arms, Tammy came across them as she was leaping from tree from tree she smiled at the sight of them. She was happy that Balthasar had finally gotten back the love he lost so long ago. She kept watched over the boys as they slept in each others arms, well, she is really keeping an eye on Balthasar more so then Jacob. Adrian walked into view, "Oh crap this can't be good." Adrian swelled up with anger once he saw Balthasar with his arms around Jacob; who's head is placed on his chest. "Balthasar!" His eyes shot up, "Adrian what now?" "Get up." Adrian barked. "Great here we go again." Balthasar said he gently shook Jacob awake and once he removed himself from his chest he stood up, "What now?" "How can you do this to me?" Adrian asked. "Do what to you?" Balthasar asked. "How am I doing anything to you we have been broken up for over three months now." "Yeah but Balthasar I still love you with all my heart. I still want to be with you and no one else." Adrian said. "I'm sorry Adrian you had your chance and you screwed it up, I'm with Jacob now my heart has always belonged to him and him alone." Balthasar said. "No! You are mine and mine alone!" Adrian's eyes started to glow yellow, Tammy leaped down from the tree and landed in between Adrian and Balthasar, "Back down Adrian." "Get out of my way, Tammy." Adrian hissed. "No back down. Don't do this." Tammy stated. "Move!" Adrian shouted, he then kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying against a tree. "Tammy!" Balthasar yelled as he went to her Jeremya and Trent ran up to them, "Adrian what the hell is wrong with you!?" Jeremya shouted, "Now back the hell down!" "No if I can't have him no one can." Adrian said. "Adrian stop this." Jeremya said. "Yeah man move on really this is just sad." Trent said. Tammy pushed Balthasar out of her way and she charged towards Adrian, she tackled him with so much force that he went flying against a tree that was about seven feet away and caused his head to bleed. "That's for kicking me." As Adrian stood up his features began to change and within seconds he slammed his front paws down on the ground and growled. "Adrian back off." Jeremya said. Adrian growled again but this time his mouth was open, "Adrian, down." Jeremya barked. Adrian began to bark at them all, he slowly inched his way towards them, "Adrian." Jeremya's eyes started to glow yellow as did Trent's, "You don't want to do this." Adrian just simply growled at them, "Balthasar get Jacob out of here." Jeremya said. "Okay." Balthasar grabbed Jacob by his arm and pulled him towards a clearing, but before they could leave Adrian jumped in their way blocking them from leaving. He then low growled at them, "Adrian stop this. This isn't like you. Why are you doing this?" Balthasar asked. Within a matter of minutes Jacob transformed and his front paws hit the ground with a thud. "Jacob no." Balthasar stepped in between them. He looked into Jacob's dark brown eyes, then into Adrian's lime green eyes, "Stop both of you. Transform back." "Balthasar get out of the way!" Jeremya yelled. "No I know Jacob won't hurt me and Adrian still loves me so he won't hurt me." Balthasar said. "Now transform back." Neither boys transformed back, they just stood their ground and stared at each other. Knox stepped out of the woods, "Adrian! Down!" Adrian quickly transformed back into himself, "Here put these on." Knox handed him some clothes. Jacob then transformed back as well, "Here these are yours." Knox handed him some clothes too, "Now would someone like to explain what is going on here?"

--Cullen's House--

Jude along with Camilla and Camillo walked in, "Carlisle it saddens me that you have allowed a human to gather so much information on our race and that you have also allowed this human to live with this knowledge is beyond me." Jude said as he sat down. "You leave Bella alone!" Edward bark at him. "Still haven't learned your lesson I see." Jude said. Camilla stepped forward, Jude lifted his hand, "No stay back." She backed up and stood by her brother, "My dear boy now why on earth would we want to kill such a valuable assist to us." "Stay away from her." Edward said. "Like I said earlier who is going to stop me, you, well you can certainly try and I would love to see that." Jude said. "I will kill you if it means to save Bella from you." Edward said. "Yet again it's all about killing to you isn't it? We do not wish Bella dead. We want you to turn her and we want her to use her gift." Jude said. Edward looked at Jude quizfully, he has no idea what he meant by use her gift, "Stay away from her." "I would love to but I am sorry for I cannot." Jude said. "No!" Edward shouted as he lunged at Jude, he stood up and took the full force of the impact. Edward looked up into his eyes as a smile plastered on his face, "Such foolishness." He then smacked Edward and sent him flying through the glass window and he landed on the lawn. As Edward stood to his feet Jude grabbed him by his throat, "You will learn your place in the vampire kingdom and my dear boy like I said before we do not wish Bella dead." Just then his brothers and sisters came running out of the house, but they were stopped by Carlisle before they could do anything, "No stay back." "But Carlisle he's gonna kill Edward." Alice said. "No believe me if he wanted to kill Edward he'd be dead by now." Carlisle said. "The House of Culex is not something you miss around with nor do you disrespect them." Jude tossed Edward aside once he hit the ground he rubbed his throat and coughed, Alice went to him, "Are you okay?" "Now that you know that we are not here to kill Bella maybe you will just clam down, gosh." Camilla and Camllio met up with Jude, "Come we said what needed to be said and besides the Master calls for us." All three of their bodies transformed in smoke and shot up into the sky. "Carlisle who is this Master?" Edward asked. "His name is Jindrax Morningstar, he rules over the House of Culex, which consist of pure blood vampires. Jindrax is said to be the very first vampire and even the Volturi fear him." Carlisle said.

--La Push Tribe--

Adrian stood in silence he didn't want to answer Knox, "Adrian what is going on?" "Well, he challenged me." "Adrian that's a lie and you know it!" Balthasar shouted. "Adrian, you had better started telling the truth." Knox said. Just then Adrian's father Cyril Ravencroft walked into view, "Hey Knox what's going on?" "Well, your son here was going to attack Jacob before I came and stopped him and he says its because he challenged him but the others say that's wrong and he won't tell me the truth." Knox said. "Adrian what really happened and don't lie to me." Cyril said. "Well, I challenged him." Adrian said. "I'm sorry dad it's that when I saw him with Balthasar I got s angry." "Oh Adrian how many times do I have to tell you to just let it go." Cyril said. "I'm sorry dad." Adrian turned towards Balthasar and Jacob, "I'm sorry." "It's okay Adrian, I forgive you." Balthasar stated. "Okay now that everything is settled let's all get back to the Tribe grounds and get ready for the celebration." Knox said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father can I speak with you?" Balthasar asked. "Sure son." Knox stated, "Cyril take them all back to the grounds." Knox and his son stepped away from everyone as they all walked back to the tribe grounds, "Son what is on your mind?" "Father I must ask again why haven't I phased yet?" Balthasar asked. "Honestly son I don't know why I talked with Elder Lycaon and he said that maybe you're just a late bloomer." Knox said. "But dad that can't be the reason I mean everyone in my pack has phased even Deniz and Damian and they are the youngest ones of the pack." Balthasar said. "Well, son then all I can say is I don't know but regardless if you phase or not, you are my son and I love you." Knox placed his arm over his son's shoulders, "Thanks dad." "You're welcome, son. Now come let's get to the celebration." Knox said. As the two of them walked towards the tribe grounds they both picked up the scent of vampires, "You smell it to?" "Yes father, but Jake told me that they weren't allowed on their lands." Balthasar said. "Stay here." Knox then transformed right before his son's eyes, now although Knox isn't that tall or muscular of a guy when in human form but when he transforms he is one giant wolf. Balthasar watched as his father ran into the woods as he stood their he heard a howl, then he heard weeping. He quickly ran through the woods and found his father laying against a tree in his human form with blood dripping from his forehead and holding his side. "Dad!" He went to his father, "Oh god are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Knox said. Just then both Knox and Balthasar heard a hissing sound coming from behind them, "Balthasar run." "But father I can't leave you here alone." "Yes you can now go." "No I'm not leaving you alone." Balthasar stood up and he turned around to the sight a red-haired lady standing there smiling, "Well, the older they get they slower they become." "Who are you?" "Victoria and you have something I want." Balthasar stepped forward, "Which is?" She then slowly started to circle him, "Bella." He felt her breath glide across his ear but when he turned around she was inches away from him. "Sorry but I don't have her. I'm not even apart of this tribe." "You lie, now give her to me. She must pay for killing my beloved." Victoria said. "I can't give you what I don't have." Balthasar said. "Give her to me!" Victoria shouted she the darted to him and pinned him against a tree. "Get away from him!" Knox shouted. "Silence you I have already proven I can beat you." Victoria said, "Now give me Bella." "I said I don't have her." He then lifted his hand, punching her in her face and sent her flying against a tree that is a few feet away from him. He stood up in complete shock as was his father, "How did I do that?" "I will have Bella!" Victoria shouted as she stood up, but before she could do anything she heard howls in the distance, "Next time." She then took off in a sprint just as members of both the LaPush and the Cherokee tribe showed up. Jacob quickly transformed back into his human form and slipped on his pants and went to Balthasar, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine but my dad needs help." Cyril transformed back into his human form, slipped on jeans and handed Knox some jeans and placed his arm over his shoulder and helped him up, "Balthasar are you okay?" "Yes dad I am." "Okay, son." Knox looked at Cyril, _'We need to talk.' _he nodded his head.

Billy saw Cyril walk out of the woods with Knox leaning against him, "Is everything alright?" "Yeah I was just attacked by a vamp, but I'm okay." Knox said, Cyril then placed him in a chair, "Who was it?" Sam asked. "A red-haired vamp named Victoria." Knox said. Bella's eyes widen in horror she had thought that Edward and the LaPush pack had run her off months ago, but now it turns out she was just in hiding all this time. "She said she was after Bella and that she had to pay for the death of her beloved." Balthasar said as he and Jacob joined them. "Yeah she was the mate of a vampire named James and he was killed by the Cullens to protect me and now she wants revenge so she is after me." Bella said, "I thought that Edward and you all ran her off months ago?" "So did we." Sam said, "Clearly she was in hiding all this time." "Well, let's get on with the celebration." Knox said.

-Next Day-

Jacob awoke with his arms wrapped around Balthasar they had fallen asleep outside near the river bed. He just loved the way it felt to fall asleep under the moon and the breeze that came off of the river bed felt so good too. He nudged Balthasar to wake him up, "What?" He moaned as he rubbed his eyes, "It's morning." Jacob unwrapped his arms from around Balthasar and he stood up to the sight on the sun's rays cause the water to sparkle like diamonds. "Doesn't that just look beautiful?" "Yes but I like the sight before my eyes." Balthasar said. That's when Jacob realized that he was only wearing his boxers, "Hey what happened to my clothes?" "How should I know? I didn't take them off of you and we didn't do anything." Balthasar said as he stood up. Jacob could sense the angry in Balthasar's voice, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it was just a surprised that's all I never sleep in my boxers and I guess I forgot that I removed my clothes." "It's okay I understand." They then hugged and kissed, "Well, let's go everyone is probably looking for us." Balthasar said. "I don't think so they are probably on patrol since we now know that Victoria is still here." Jacob said. Just then a figure stopped and stood in front of them, "What do you want?" "Jacob listen we have to put our difference aside for Bell's sake." Edward said. "What happened with Bella?" Jacob asked. "Nothing yet, but if Victoria is back like she told me we must protect her together it's the only way she'll be safe." Edward said. Just then Balthasar's head began to hurt as he placed his hands on his forehead his eye's rolled into the back of his head; _he opened his eyes and there was no sight of Jacob. But he did see what appeared to be Edward laying in a hospital bed, with a lady with long dark hair crying at his bed side. Then he saw a male with combed back short blonde hair walked into view, he then whispered something into her ear, she looked up at him and nodded her head. Seconds later the man leaned down near Edward's neck and bit him. _"Balthasar! Balthasar!" Jacob yelled. He slowly opened his eyes, "What-What happened?" "You tell us. One minute you were fine then the next you passed out." Jacob said. "I don't know what happened but I did see you. I saw how you became a vampire I think." Balthasar said. Both Jacob and Edward were in shock, "What? But how can that be?" Jacob said. "Not sure." As the wind blew Edward picked up a scent, "Jacob we have trouble."

-The Cullen's House-

Carlisle and Esme had just walked out of their house when several smoke clouds shot down towards the ground, once they touched down they formed bodies, but this time it wasn't Jude. "Milord." Carlisle and Esme bowed down lowering their heads, "Stand Carlisle. Esme." They stood up, "Milord what brings you here?" Carlisle asked. "Victoria." "Milord I assure you we are dealing with her as we speak." Carlisle said. "Are you Carlisle? Then explain to me why she still lives, you were ordered to kill her. We can't have a rogue vampire out there hell bent on revenge she will leave a trial and the humans will discover us and we can't have that now can we?" "No, milord." Carlisle said. "Then deal with this and deal with it fast." Carlisle bowed his head, "Yes, milord." "Now on to other matters. I presume that Jude has told you what the master has planned for Bella Swan." "Yes, milord." "Good, then you know that you are to protect her at all cost." "Yes, milord." "Good." The man turned around, "Oh and Carlisle see to it that Edward learns his place in the vampire kingdom." "Yes, milord." Before he could leave he picked up a scent, "Wolves." All the vampires stood ready to fight just then Jacob and Balthasar walked into view with Edward's arms placed over their shoulders, Esme ran to them, "What happened?" Carlisle asked. "We were attacked by Victoria but she wasn't alone." Jacob said. "Thank you for bringing him here, Jacob." Esme said. "Not a problem." Jacob stated. The other vampires stood there in silence their leader stared at Balthasar, "Well, I guess we should be leaving then." Balthasar said but before they could leave again he felt a sharp pain in his head and like earlier his eyes rolled into the back of his head and once again he passed out; _he opened his eyes and he saw Esme standing on top of a cliff with tear filled eyes, she looked down then towards the sky and then she jumped off. Flash to the morgue an even younger Carlisle stood over her motionless body, he then leaned down and bite her neck. _Balthasar opened his eyes to not only see Jacob staring at him but Carlisle and Esme as well as the other vampires that were there. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" "Well, you did it again." Jacob said. "Did what?" He stood up, "Pass out." Jacob stated. "Well, we are off but we will return Carlisle." All of the vampire's bodies transformed into smoke and shot up into sky. "Well, we best be going to. I hope Edward is okay." Jacob said. "Thanks again." Esme stated.

Jacob intertwined his arm with Balthasar's, "What did you see?" "I think I saw how his mother became a vampire." Balthasar said, "Jake, why am I having these visions? Why am I seeing how they became vampires?" "I don't know but maybe your dad can answer that question for you." Jacob said. "Maybe, god I hope he can. He hasn't been able to answer any of my other questions." Balthasar said. They stopped at Bella's house before they went back to the tribe grounds, Jacob knocked. Charlie; Bella's dad opened the door, "Jake hey buddy what's up?" "Hey Mr. Swan is Bella home?" Jacob asked. "Yeah she's up in her room." Charlie stepped aside and let Jacob and Balthasar in, "Go on up." Both Jacob and Balthasar climbed the stairs, again Jacob knocked and Bella opened the door, "Jake, hey what's up?" "Bell we need to talk." She let them both in, "What's up?" "First off I wanna say I am sorry for what I said yesterday it was uncalled for." Balthasar said. "It's cool man." Bella smiled her sweet little smile, "Bella listen Edward came to me early today and asked for my help or rather the help of my pack on protecting you from Victoria." Jacob said. "And well, we were attacked by her and my guess is her new coven." Bella stood up, "Oh god is Edward okay?" "Yeah he took most of the beating on a count he fought her but we took him to Carlisle and Esme right away." Jacob said, "Bella there's more her new coven of vampires are very strong and her skills have improved a lot. Me and Edward weren't able to sense her until she was right on top of us." "Okay so what doesn't that mean?" Bella asked. "It means some how she has learned to mask her scent from both vampires and werewolves, which means she could be right outside and we wouldn't know it till it was too late." "Jake how can you all protect me if she can mask her scent from you?" Bella asked. "Well, since the Cullens go to school with you they are gonna watch you there and my pack will keep watch over your house and your father even Balthasar's pack is helping out." Jacob said. "I think it's mainly because my dad wants to get even with her but hey who are we to complain." Balthasar said. Thanks guys." Bella said, "Well, I think I'm gonna go see if Edward is okay." "Okay be careful Bella." Jacob said. "I will." Bella said she then gave him a quick hug. "Don't worry Jake, Tammy is watching over her." Balthasar said as he pointed to a tree. "Good." Jacob said. "So exactly why does Tammy stay in the trees?" "Well, unlike us Tammy is a were-panther and the cat in her likes to well, climb trees." Balthasar said. "Oh wow, I didn't know that were-panther's were still around." Jacob said. "Well, we actually believe that she is the last of her kind cause her mother doesn't have the gene." Balthasar said. "But her father is a wolf, so like I said we believe she's the last one but her moo may have a dormant gene."


End file.
